The invention relates to a system for preventing unauthorized access to airplane cockpits.
Safety of airplane crew and passengers often depends on preventing unauthorized access to the airplane cockpit. Presently, only a weak cockpit door separates the cockpit from the remainder of the aircraft. Preventing unauthorized personnel from gaining control of the cockpit prevents control of the aircraft from being turned over to unauthorized personnel.
The prior art discloses several methods for preventing unauthorized access. U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,644 (Diaz) discloses a control chamber security system having first and second doors defining an access control vestibule. Magnetic locks are provided on the doors and are controlled by a control panel. A video camera monitors the vestibule.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,828 (Benore et al.) discloses an electronic security system having a lock system controlling access to a plurality of enclosures. The lock mechanism has a specific access code allowing opening and closing of the locks on the door to each enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,845 (Ord) discloses an airplane hijacking prevention system preventing access to a cockpit by a door which can be opened only from the cockpit.
The cockpit access protection system relies upon pass codes for an aircraft and utilizes the galley area as a security area to verify a person""s identity before allowing access to the cockpit. Upon breach of security, the cockpit door is automatically locked by a computer on the ground. A false signal of security breach can be overcome by an authorized flight crew member communicating with ground control upon verification that the report of a false security breach is not made under duress. The system also allows emergency access to the cockpit in the event of a medical or other similar emergency.
An aircraft cockpit security system has an aircraft cockpit, the cockpit having a cockpit door to grant access to the cockpit and a lock. A control center, remote from the aircraft cockpit, may be able to lock the cockpit door.
A system for securing a cockpit includes providing a cockpit door to block access to the cockpit and a galley door to form a galley. The galley may be located between the cockpit and the remaining portion of the aircraft. An indicator may be placed on the galley door to signal when the galley door is locked. Authorized personnel are allowed into said cockpit and the cockpit door is locked.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system for preventing non-flight personnel from entering the cockpit. It is another object of the invention to provide a cockpit security system that may be installed on any new or existing aircraft.
It is yet another object of the invention to enable pilots and other flight personnel to have use of the galley area of an aircraft under normal operating conditions.
It is still another object of the invention to provide pilots with a monitor to view activities outside the cockpit.
It is still another object of the invention to provide ground control with the ultimate authority to control cockpit access.
It is yet another object of the invention to allow for cockpit intervention by use of a security code in pilot medical emergencies or other similar hazardous situations.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a system that operates to insure against human error, poor judgement, or human intervention actions driven by compassion.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after reading the disclosure of the invention.